Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -0.25 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{2}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ $ -0.25 = -\dfrac{2.5}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{1 \times -1 \times -1} {2 \times 4 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{1}{32} $